Cruel Intentions
by jc76
Summary: Tyler/Jeremy it started out as a plan to destroy him but what happens when he falls for real? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Cruel Intentions

Looking at him sleeping next to me I wondered what everyone would think if they knew. They'd probably think oh poor Jeremy poor innocent Jeremy being used by Tyler Lockwood. Which makes me laugh a little, if they only knew that sweet innocent Jeremy was not only fucking Tyler he was going to fuck him over they would all die. Rolling over my eyes glanced over the ceiling while I remember how this how thing started.

_2 Months ago _

Look at him that smug bastard just sitting there copying someone's homework like usual. If it weren't for him Vicki would still be here. He's so into himself he doesn't even realize I've been sitting at the table behind him glaring at his back this whole time. He snapped up the second the bell rang grabbing his stuff and running off without even glancing at me. He didn't he notice that a book of his fell.

Picking the unmarked dark brown book up, I wondered what it was. Opening it up and flipping through the pages it became clear it was a journal. I couldn't help but laugh and smirk at the fact that Tyler Lockwood keeps a journal and now it is in my hands, the one person who truly deeply hates him has a book filled with personal secrets that could be used to destroy him. Rushing off with his journal I head straight to the empty art class room. Once inside I locked the door and headed to the right corner of the room sitting down next to the window. I opened his journal up to the last entry and began to read it.

_Dear Journal, Jeremy is sitting right behind me watching me with hate in his eyes. I can feel his deep rage burning into my back. I wish that he didn't hate me, even if he doesn't like just not hate me so much. I wish that he would look at me the same way he used to look at Vicki. If only he knew how much I love him, hell the only reason I was even with Vicki was because he liked her. All I want is to turn around and tell him I love you, always have and for him to tell me he loves me too. But even if he didn't hate he would still never love me, he isn't gay. Even if he was gay he would never love me he is way too good for me._

I don't fucking believe it Tyler fucking Lockwood is gay and in love with me. Flipping back a couple pages I read more.

_Dear journal, my asshole of a father punched me in the ribs today for getting a D in English. He would hit me ten times worse if he knew that I'm gay. If he knew the reason I got a D is because I can't focus in the class was because Jeremy Gilbert the guy I'm desperately in love with is in the class he would probably nearly kill me. Cause than not only would he know I'm gay but that I'm in love with a guy he would think is trash. Which is why I can never tell him the truth, why I can never be myself cause he would kill me or nearly kill me than through me out saying he wouldn't have a fag for a son or something like that. I can't wait till I'm free not stuck here with a father who beats me who would hate me if he ever knew the real me with a mother who doesn't feel it's her place to do anything other than pretend it's not happening. God I wish I was in English right now at least I could watch him, hell that was the only reason I signed up for that art class was to just be near him._

I almost felt bad for the son of a bitch, having such an asshole for a father couldn't be easy. Even still it didn't give him the right to treat her the way he did, it was right.

After reading the rest of his journal it became clear that his father was a real peace of work, not only did he physically and emotionally abuse his son he cheated on his mother with any women he could find. That Tyler himself hated him and hated anything that he did that was anything like his father. That Tyler was 100% gay had known sense he was 12 and was deeply in love with me, to the point of obsession.

It was then that I decided I could use this to get revenge. That I would seduce him make him think I loved him, push him to come out and then dump him telling it was all a game. I slipped the journal into his backpack during art when I walked by him. I sat next to him that class and made sure he caught my glances at him. I purposely smiled at him when I left and when I came back even slightly touched him. I had all I could do not to laugh at the confusion on his face. Two days later after being nice to him and talking lightly with him I put a note in his locker telling him to meet me by his car during lunch. He showed up acting like he was bothered, I asked him if we could go somewhere alone to talk he said no that anything I want to say I should say. So I got really close to him and said simply I like you now can we go somewhere and talk.

So he drove us up to the woods where we talked and me pretending to have these deep secret feelings for him, and him confessing his to me. Then lightly kissing me and asking if I wanted to do something tonight.

That was how this whole secret relationship started; it's hard to believe it's only been two months. I turned my head back over to look at him; he was still sleeping peace fully next to me. When he wakes up I'll see just how far along I am. Till then I would just watch him sleep his lips in this kind of bliss filled smile, thinking that he is beautiful doesn't mean I'm gay neither does having sex with him, it is all just to get revenge it doesn't meaning anything. An hour or two later his deep chocolate brown eyes slowly opened smiling when he saw me watching him sleep.

"How long have you been up?" he softly asked me while a smile formed on his lips. "Not long" I answered with before asking him "Do you think you're ready to tell Matt"? He looked at me with this look that I've never seen before "Do you want me to tell him"? I thought it over for a second before answering him "Yes I would like it if you told him". He nodded "Then I'll tell him tomorrow". "Just like that you're going to tell him because I want you to?" he slid closer to me "Yes, because I love you". I guess he could tell I wasn't expecting that because he quickly told me "You don't have to say it back; I just wanted you to know how I feel". I kissed him softly on his full pink lips and looked into his eyes "I love you too". He got this big goofy grin on his face which made me happy, happy than it should. Remember this isn't real you actually don't have feelings for him. He glanced over at the clock before saying he didn't to get home, he put his cloths back on kissed me goodbye and climbed back out the window leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Cruel intentions chapter 2

_Dear journal, Last night I told Jeremy that I'm in love with him. Surprisingly he actually said it back, who would have ever thought Jeremy would ever love me. All he wants is for me to tell Matt, which is a small price to pay, I would do anything for him if he asked me to stand in front of city hall and scream that I love him at the top of my lungs I would. Hell I would even_

I closed my journal when I spotted Matt walking up the bleachers toward me. He sat down next to me turning to face me "You said you need to talk, does this mean you going to tell me who you have been sneaking around with"? Stuttering I answered "Yes I am but there is something else I need to tell you first and I have no idea how you going to take it so please just promise me that you'll let finish before you say anything"? Matt looked me over for a second before nodding in agreement and added that whatever it was he would try to help me. "Matt, I know this may not be what you planned on but I hope that you will still be my friend when I tell you this. I'm gay and I know it is not normal or something you should have to deal with but I am". He quickly cut me off "That's you're big secret that you're gay? Tyler there isn't anything wrong with being gay, your just like me only you happen to like men, it's not a big deal. I mean how closed minded do you think I am that I would have a problem with it"? Shaking my head stunned I answered "I didn't think you were closed mind, it's just that I'm used to hearing everyone say such hateful things that I assumed the worsted. I'm sorry about that, forgive me"? Matt laughed "Ya I forgive you, so are you going to tell me who the lucky guy is"? Looking away from him I whispered "It's Jeremy, Jeremy Gilbert and before you say anything about me hurting him, I really love him". Matt took a minute to think before he said anything "I guess all that constant fighting with him makes sense now". "So you're really ok with all this?" Matt's face became serious "It is a little weird that you're dating Jeremy but as long as you're happy, then I'm good".

He moved and inch closer and hugged me wrapping both arms tightly around me "This isn't making you hot is it, cause no matter how gay or hot you are I'm not going there." laughing as he said it making it clear he was joking. Joking I responded "Give me five minutes" he laughed and so did I. This turned out so much better than I'd ever hoped for, I'm super lucky lately not only do I get the guy I'm in love with buy I get my best friend too.

After talking with Matt I realized that I shouldn't be hiding who I am or who I love. That the moment I see him, I'm going to grab him and kiss him.

Jeremy's POV

Secretly I watched him with Matt; I knew Tyler was telling him everything. Matt hugged him putting his arms tightly around him, it made me angry he shouldn't be touching him. It bothered me more than it should it was kind of making me jealous but I shouldn't feel that. I'm only in this to hurt him. Still I wanted to rip his hands off him, and put mine around him. Oh crap I'm falling for him.

I rushed off as fast as I could I needed time to think, to process all this, sort through what I'm feeling.

After hours of sorting through all this, I realized that at some point in this whole thing I'd developed real feelings for him. So I decided to give us a real shot, to stop with the plan and just through myself into this relationship. Walking down the hall I spot him with some blonde whore touching him and him laughing, that son of a bitch. I was in raged I wanted to shove her away from him and tell her not to touch him that he is mine and to punch him for flirting with someone else. Of course he would he is jerk after all and just like that my plan was back on.

Tyler's POV

I just told Sarah the head of the gay straight alliance that I'm gay and want to join. She was giving me the whole we support you think, that the group is there to help if I need it, when I spotted him walking. Ignoring her completely I walked right up to him grabbed him by the waist, dipped him and kissed him passionately in front of everyone. The type of kiss you always see in dumb chick flick films that every girl wants. When I pulled him up I could see the surprise and shock on his face.

"Jere, I love you and want everyone to know." He leaned forward and kissed me then told me "Tyler I can't believe you just did that, what if your parents find out"? I touched his face when I answered "I don't give a fuck what they think I love you and that is all that matters".

I brought him home with me, something I usually don't do. I've always gone to his place or at least waited until my parents would be gone for a few days to bring him there. I kissed him and told him again that I love him before we climbed in bed. Normally we would just go at it for hours but tonight I just wanted to hold him nothing else just hold him. By the middle of the night we had taken our cloths off leaving nothing but are boxers on, and climbed back in bed. He was resting his head on my chest and I was talking about our future it was so peaceful I didn't hear my parents come home or my dad my bedroom door opening the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Cruel Intentions Chapter 3

Jeremy's POV

I was lost in thought, so lost that the only thing that I noticed was Tyler tense up under me and around me tightening his grip. Then I heard yelling "What the fuck is this? Huh? What you're a fucking faggot?" My eyes quickly found the source Tyler's father who was moving forward toward us in raged at this sight. He yelled something about trash and the next thing I know he ripped me from Tyler's arms. It happened so fast that I didn't know what was going on one second his father had hold me then I was on the floor.

Tyler's POV

I'd never seen so much hate and anger in my father's eyes as he looked at me with my arms around Jeremy. Instinctively I tightened my hold on him to protect him. My father started yelling "What the fuck Tyler, what the fuck is this? Huh? What you're a fucking faggot?" He moved forward and grabbed Jeremy by the wrest ripping him from my arms as he yelled "And if that's not bad enough you're getting fucked by trash like this"!

The moment he said that I pounced taking hold of him slamming him into the wall. Holding him against the wall my arm to his throat I glared at him. "So what you get fucked by trash and now you're a man?" the only word that bothered me was trash. Pushing my arm down harder I told him "You can call me what you want, you can even beat me to a pulp but if you ever, ever so much as look at him again(I looked at Jeremy as I said him) I will kill you. I swear to god I will kill you".

Jeremy's POV

My eyes scanned the room and found Tyler holding his father against the wall. I had never seen Tyler like this before it kind of turned me on. That's when I heard him "If you ever look at him again I will kill you". Maybe he does actually love me; maybe I misunderstood the whole thing earlier.

Tyler's POV

My father looked at me and smirked "We can forget this whole thing ever happened all you have to do is through him out and promise to never look at him again". I pushed down a little harder "What did I just tell you?" He started to struggle to breath; I could see how surprised he was that I was actually going to kill him. He started to gasp and beg whispering my name with the word don't.

I was so focused on him that I didn't even know Jeremy had gotten up. Somewhere during this he got up and walked over to me. Placing his hand on my shoulder gently "Tyler please don't do this".

Jeremy's POV

I watched frozen in shock as his father offered him a deal to forget all this if he gave me up. This was it his answered would define everything whether or not this relationship is real or still just a game to hurt him. Tyler looked in raged at the offer, he yelled something and then he pushed down harder on his father's throat.

He was cutting off his father's air; he was actually going to kill his father over me. He was offered his life or me and he picked me. It was in that moment that I fall completely in love with Tyler Lockwood.

Like him I wanted his father dead not for calling me trash or nearly breaking my arm but for the years of abuse he had inflicted on Tyler, My Tyler my love. But no matter how much I wanted him dead I couldn't let Tyler kill him. It would only hurt him in the long run, knowing he killed his father. Not to mention that he would defiantly go to jail for killing him not only his father but the town mayor. Standing up and walking over to him I placed my hand on his shoulder "Tyler Please don't do this, please don't". He glanced at me and I pleaded to him with my eyes to let him. "Tyler he isn't worth it please stop" he looked at me carefully before releasing his father.

Tyler's POV

"Please don't do this" his word where soft, looking at him I could see the bagging in his eyes. He squeezed my shoulder "Tyler he isn't worth it please stop". Like I said I would do anything for him even let my worthless excuse of a father live. I let go of him and backed up a foot shoving Jeremy protectively behind me. "Your right he isn't worth it" I said as I glared at my father. He took in a deep breath before speaking "I want you out of my fucking house you worthless faggot". The words should hurt but they didn't because he was right this was his house, it had never been my home. "We'll be gone in 10 minutes" he turned and left the room not even a second after I finished speaking. Jeremy turned me around to look at him "Tyler don't give up this for me, I'm not worth it". Shaking my head I looked at him "Don't you get it your worth everything to me, you're the only thing that I want". Jeremy pulled me to him and kissed me softly on the lips.

After we got dressed, he helped me pack grabbing mainly cloths and other small fast moving items. We were down stairs ready to leave in 5 minutes, my parents both sitting in the living room looking at us. My mother had tears in her eyes "Are you really going to give up your family for him"? Her question hit a sore nerve "How dare you mention family, what family? You mean the father who beats me at least twice a week or the mother who never does anything to stop it? Neither of you are my family; Jeremy is more family to me than either of you. Cause unlike you he loves me". I took his hand and went to leave he stopped me "Hold on for one second" he looked at my parents "Don't talk to him like that, like he is giving something up. He is finally standing up for himself and cutting you two heartless bastards out of his life. You clearly don't care about your son, but do you care about your career"? My father nearly crushed the glass in his hand when he said that "Don't you threaten me you filthy queer". Before I could say anything Jeremy did "It isn't a threat, it's a promise. You ever hurt the man I love again and I will put the pictures of your son's broken ribs all over town and make sure that everyone knows you did it. Let's see if they still vote for you then". With those last words he led me out of the house.

Jeremy's POV

Three months later

I watched Tyler as he wrote in his journal. He had handle everything very well, he adjust to his new life perfectly. Not to mention that he was ten times happier now without his parents. At least his grandparents didn't react like them in fact when they found out how his parents reacted they cut them out of their life. They were his mom's parent from New York, when they heard what happened they rushed out here and told his parents off before begging Tyler to come back to New York with them. He refused and after a week they accepted his choice to stay and even signed over his trust fund to him so that he didn't have to worry about money. They left telling him if he needed anything to call.

I thought for sure he would buy an apartment, but instead he moved in with Matt. Matt was more than happy to have him, the only thing he didn't like was Tyler's insistence that he pay the bills. After arguing they agreed he would pay half the bills, which was fine because Tyler bought a new TV for the living room and did tons of grocery shopping. This upset Matt because he didn't want to feel like a charity case but he accepted that it was Tyler trying to feel useful and help out.

Matt and I actually became friends which was a good thing considering that I spend 80% of my time at his and Tyler's place. Elena accepted that I'm in love with Tyler even though she kind of can't stand him. Tyler closed his journal and pulled me into his arms laying down so that I'm on his chest. He kissed my head and whispered I love you to me, that's how I spend most of my nights in the arms of the man I love.

I had no idea that my plan to destroy him would end with me desperately head over heels in love with him. I don't think about that at all anymore because it doesn't matter how it started all that matters is I Love Tyler Lockwood and someday I will marry him.

Tyler's POV

_Dear Journal, I saw my father today, he glared at me from the corner of his eyes but he didn't dare speak to me, he knew if he ever did Jeremy would ruin him. He never looks at Jeremy ever not even in glance I guess realize if he did I would make good and kill him. None of that matters though because I have real people in my life who love me, like Jeremy and Matt. I wonder if Jeremy has any idea that I'm going to ask him to marry me tomorrow. Matt was shocked when I took him ring shopping with me and told him I was going to ask Jeremy to marry me._

I closed my journal and pulled him on top of me; I kissed him and whispered that I love him. Then I laughed lightly to myself thinking about his face when I pull the ring out.

The End


End file.
